


Табу

by darylcohle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Background Slash, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder-Suicide, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylcohle/pseuds/darylcohle
Summary: Устав от бесконечных ошибок сына, Валентин Моргенштерн отправляет того к матери: перевоспитываться и заботиться о сестре.





	Табу

**ЧАСТЬ I**   
_ГЛЯНЕЦ И СИГАРЕТНЫЙ НУАР_

_Можно вообразить и предвидеть всё,_  
кроме глубины своего падения.

Эмиль Чоран, «Признания и проклятия»

 

_Грехи струйкой стекали с его губ, один за другим,_  
постыдными каплями истекали из его души, сочащейся,  
как язва, гноем и кровью, изливаясь мерзкой струей порока.  
Вот выдавились последние — вязкие, грязные.  
Больше нечего было исповедать. 

Джеймс Джойс, «Портрет художника в юности»

 

_В большинстве случаев любовь —  
порождение тщеславия или скуки._

Альбер Камю, «Падение»

ПРОЛОГ

На самом деле Кларисса должна была умереть ещё тогда. В конце сентября — ровно в тот день, когда я впервые ступил на порог их с Джослин квартиры в Парк-Слоуп, а нашей пятерки ещё не было и в помине — она, постояв у окна, распрощалась с обрывками своего прошлого, разбросала по дому последние подсказки и, вынув из тайника нож, неспешно, с прохладцей отправилась в мою комнату. Решение далось ей легко: она даже не стала дожидаться кофе ― к моему приходу он выкипел, пригорев ко дну старой турки. В пепельнице дотлевала единственная сигарета.

Как сказали судебные медики, свою смерть Кларисса спланировала очень тщательно ― и, добавил бы я, на удивление точно, если вспомнить о том бессмысленном, хаотичном потоке, которым текла её прежняя жизнь. Всё говорило само за себя: пустая квартира, ни одного лишнего звука, на запястьях ― два глубоких надреза. Никто бы не додумался искать Клариссу в постели брата. Если бы все прошло, как было рассчитано, вечером, вернувшись домой, я бы уже не смог ей ничем помочь, и сейчас никто не обвинял бы меня в убийстве. Безумие матери, гибель Дэниела, стресс, друзья, которые перестали смотреть друг другу в глаза, ― вот лишь несколько причин, способных в одночасье пошатнуть чей угодно рассудок. Маленькая трагедия Клариссы промелькнула бы для мира незамеченной птичьей тенью.

Но моя сестра допустила промах. Слишком уж сильно жаждала правды. И, конечно, недооценила Саймона.

О чём она думала? В тот бездыханный, священный миг, когда сбрасывала кожу и тело ― последнее, что лишало её свободы, когда вознамерилась сбежать от меня, пусть даже на тот свет, о чём она думала? О Джейсе, жимолости, о «Примавере» или о матери и её помогающих всё забыть таблетках? А может, о нашем почившем друге и обещанной им в тот роковой вечер расплате? Или о своём дневнике в картинках, который накануне спрятала в карман платья Иззи, зная, что только Лайтвуды смогут его обнаружить?

― Может, я не собиралась умирать, ― первое, что яростно бросила мне Кларисса, едва придя в себя в госпитале. ― Может, я просто хотела, чтобы ты с этим жил.

Поцелуи. Скандалы. Первые трещинки. Блёклый отсвет утраченного кольца Алека.

После того как мы вчетвером молча вышли из её палаты ― попрощавшись, пожелав скорейшего выздоровления, положив на столик свежие цветы, ― и остановились в коридоре, чтобы как-то осмыслить случившееся, я отвернулся. Говорить ни с кем желания не было. И хотя я помню, как активно Изабель доказывала закономерность произошедшего, Джейс настаивал на чрезмерности тягот, лёгших на плечи Клэри, а Саймон тараторил о поразившей его бесстрастности, с которой его некогда милая Ри вскрыла вены, помню, какой дрянной на вкус была моя сигарета (украдкой я курил прямо там, в коридоре), и хотя я помню всё о том бесконечном вечере, стоит мне сфокусироваться, и сам его образ как будто бы рассыпается ― до мельчайших фрагментов, разрозненных деталей мозаики, собрать которую нельзя без того, чтобы в кровь не порезать пальцы. Запах фенола, желтые белки глаз Клариссы, искристых и влажных, как у одержимой, собственная немота, каменное лицо Алека...

Из-за того, что я пил, дичал и чаще всего не знал, как не убить остальных, дни мои утопали в непроглядном тумане и грёзах, волглых и странных, напичканных бесформенным возбуждением и жуткими образами, которые забывались, стоило мне моргнуть, но в тот мучительный, самый ужасный вечер, клянусь, внимание не предавало меня. В зеркале, что висело на белой стене напротив, я заметил быстрый взгляд Алека ― каких-то пару секунд он смотрел на меня в упор, открыто, враждебно и осуждающе, так, будто всё, что Кларисса хранила в себе тот наш совместный год, он знал и принял уже давно. «Это всегда был ты, ― твердили его глаза. ― Вот на кого намекал Дэниел. Вот о ком были те истории, это же ясно как день, мы просто не видели, не стремились осознавать». Ссадины, синяки, недомолвки. Неловкие предлоги, чтобы нам с ней уйти домой. Разбитый сервиз. «Ничего серьезного, я просто упала». Если поразмыслить, несусветная чушь ― остальные, однако, верили, и долгое время, помня о слепоте Изабель и Джейса, я убеждал себя, что и в этот раз мне показалось. 

Но задушенные сомнения могут отравить. И воспоминания тоже. И молчание.

В конце концов, если сейчас, годы спустя, побывавший под следствием, обвиненный в убийстве сестры, обескларисенный, я и могу быть в чем-то уверенным, так это в том, что в тот фатальный вечер Алек предпочел слепоте храбрость.


End file.
